Fun Times
by SpeedyGonzales344
Summary: Kara & Wally Fun ft Dick/Batman Roy/Green Arrow & Bart/Kid Flash 2


Kara/Supergirl looks like herself from Batman/superman apocalypse

Wally Looks like young justice Wally

Roy looks like YJ Roy

Dick looks like YJ Dick

Bart looks like YJ Bart

* * *

Pennsylvania Dr  
Pittsburgh  
Wally & Kara's Room  
9:54 am  
_

"Wally,,,wally,,,,wally ,,,,WALLY" wally then began to stir "uh two more minutes aunt iris" wally said annoyed wanting to sleep more. Dick than also got annoyed "Un tip mi-ai și Roy se întâmplă de pescuit astăzi"(me you and roy are going fishing today).wally then shot up. "Dick ,I FORGOT TO TELL KARA" WALLY shouted/whispered. Suddenly Roy bust threw the room and snapped a photo of wallys face which held a horrified expression . Roy ran over to Dick and showed him the picture. They both burst out laughing. "Yea laugh all you want , where's Kara"he asked not wanting to look at the picture his brothers (they call each other that) Roy then finished laughing "yea shes in the  
kitchen making breakfast" he said. Wally then super speeded to the kitchen to kara. She was making pancakes,toast,bacon,sausage,French toast and grits which they both eat 3 of each. When she finished making breakfast , the food was still to hot ,so she went to the couch & lied down . Wally tried to cautiously sneak into the living room to get his fishing bag ,but kara heard him with her super hearing.

"Morning Wally." Kara said pecking him on the cheek

"Morning Kara"Wally said back to her while laying down on top of her.

"Did you know Dick & Roy are here?1" Wally asked a bit nervous.

"WHAT"Kara shouted, she jumped up and stomped into their bedroom.  
Kara looked all around their room but she didn't see anything...until she looked up. She seen Dick Grayson aka batman and Roy Harper aka green arrow (I think of him to be G.A)hanging from an batarang and a arrow.

Kara then clapped as hard as she could which made the whole house shake , it made dick fall on his back and roy fell on his stomach. When they got up they looked up to see a very angry Kara.

"Why ARE you 2 HERE" Kara proared

Roy and Dick held horrified expression just like when they took a picture of wally.

"Uh...uh we wanted to go ...f-i-s-h-i-n-g" dick said scared for his life

"Well NO fishing Today" Kara said while walking toward wally."he's with me today oh and by the way ,dick where's babs at I hope u didnt forget your movie date this morning" Kara said pointing to him.

Dicks face went whiter than snow. He forgotten all about that.  
"HOLY SHIT" Dick ran as fast as he can to his bike and drove off.

Kara then turned and glared at roy " AND YOU ,WHERES LIAN,Hope you're little ninja girlfriend didnt leave her on your steps AGAIN" Kara said to him with a mad look.  
Roy stared blankly at a wall , he then went to the cabinets , got a cup ,got some water, drank it then yelled while running out the door . He hopped in his car and drove off.

"Those friends of yours" Kara said facing toward wally.

"Yea, they're idiots but their my brothers" Wally said grabbing Kara's hand.

Kara smiled . " Lets go eat im starving" They ate all of it ,every single bit. They both split it 50/50.

Then Wally got a call from Martian Manhunter(M'gann Morse )  
"Flash, gorilla grodd is-" "OH SCREW THIS" Martian Manhunter was interrupted by Kara's yelling. She quickly got into her supergirl costume and started levitating a bit.  
"When I Get Back You So Are Going To Suck My Toes" she said staring at him angrily.  
Then she blasted off.

"Did she just say?" M'gann asked

"Yup"

"Well I guess you wanna smell good when you uh...suck the toes"

"Yea ,thanks m'gann, oh and ask conner if the 4 of us( conner roy dick and wally) are still on for the football game sunday."

"Sure Wally ill ask but, you might want to tell Kara this time."

"How did you-?"

"Mind reading remember"

"Ah,thanks m'gann"

"No problem,bye "

"Bye"

Wally then turned off his communicator and ran to the shower, after his shower he ran bathwater and decided to chill in it. He grabbed his phone and put it in the sink,and only played 2 artist which were Mac Miller and Hollywood Undead.

He was so relaxed in the tub he didn't notice the door open.

Kara stared at her relaxed boyfriend and shook her head. She took off her clothes and stepped in the tub which startled Wally.

"So... Your taking my villains now , i could get used to that"

Kara just looked at him seductivly as she got into the tub. She opened the towel she was wearing and threw it on the ground.

Wally just sat up their with a face of amazement . He has already seen her naked (plenty of times) but every time he does he falls to his knees,but in this predicament (which is him laying down), to shake. When Kara fully got into the tub she splashed some water on his face to snap him back to reality.

" close your mouth wall-man you don't want any bugs to fly in" she said while moving closer to him. When there noses collided she whispered  
"You owe me"

Then there mouths crashed together for a long period of time. After about 15 minutes of making out , Kara decided it was time for the event . She pushed herself back and put her foot on his chest .

Kara put a mischievous grin on her face.

"You owe me " she mouthed at him.

Wally smiled. 'We can do this wall-man, its just another part of your fascinating , beautiful, outstanding , amazing girlfriend' Wally thought to himself .

He picked her foot up and looked at her toes which were painted white.  
"White,it suits you" wally said to her.

"I know right , I love it ,I got it from Babs" she told him ,happy to see he noticed the color.

Then he started, Kara threw her head back. Shortly after he started ,the song "Jet Lag" by Simple Plan came on.

After about 5 minutes after he started her pleasurable toe suck ,  
She pulled his face up just to kiss him. They started to make out again, but just didnt stop there.

Then they started to have real Fun!

During their love making they transitioned themselves from the bath to their bed. When they finished ,they were both to tired to get up so they laid there.

"I love you , you know that right" Wally whispered to her

"I do, but i love you more"

"No , I do"

"No, I do"

Before they could go on they heard the front door open.

Kara shot straight up.

"Oh god Bart's home" Kara said.

"Hurry up put some clothes on" Wally told her

They put their clothes on in 5 seconds(fastest people in the world) well wally only put on his socks,boxers and shorts,and kara only put on a flash insignia T-shirt , panties and shorts.

When they went into the living room they seen bart sitting on the couch.

"Hey Wally , Hey Kara ... Why is your hair so messy"

Wally and Kara looked at each other nervously, then Kara answered back quickly "Yoga"

"Yoga?" Bart asked suspiciously "I think you guys were -" Bart was Interrupted by Wally " Bart, go to your room"

"Hey , I just thought you were-"

"I said go to your room"

"Ok ok ,sheesh" Bart went to his room and closed the door.

"You think he knows?" Kara asked.

"Of course he does , but we never tell him" Wally told her.

Kara looked at him and asked "Round 2?"

Wally smiled wide "Hell Yeah "

About 5 minutes in Bart came out his room.

"Hey guys , can you sign my report car-..." Bart just stared at his family/guardians. He turned around and went into his room. He turned on his communicator and called Tim.

"Hey Tim , wanna hang out"

"Sure where?"Tim asked.

"Egypt."

"Why Egypt?"

"Just to stuff my eyes with sand"


End file.
